And To the Rest of Our Lives
by mcgrey
Summary: 15 years post Moving On. Things Change. suckish summary. MerDer. Maddison later .
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Grey's Anatomy is in no way mine. As much as I wish I did. It's free to dream right? I am just an avid fan of the show. So please don't sue. _

And To the Rest of Our Lives

15 years post Moving On.

* * *

15 years passed by. Many things had happened to Meredith and Derek. They had a daughter by the name of Louise Isabella Grey-Shepherd who was conceived that very year they got together. And somehow from there all things came to place, they got married before her third month, built a home and got a dog. They got their Mclife back. Then the Shepherds left Seattle 10 years ago because Derek's mom had fallen ill. When they came to New York somehow things changed. People changed. Derek had become more focused on his work, wanting to be published more often after the clinical trial. So that he could prove that he is the best neurosurgeon guy anyone could ask for. Meredith balanced work with home. Not wanting to be like Ellis. And Isabella who is now 15 years of age was sent to boarding school since she was 8. But every weekend makes sure to go home to her family.

This is what happened to them.

* * *

'_Hey Derek. I was wondering we should visit your mom this weekend with Bella, she has been leaving messages to visit her. So I guess we should' Meredith said._

'_yeah sure, whatever you like.'_

'_Then I guess I'll call Bella.'_

_

* * *

  
_

'_Hey Bella'_

'_Hey Mom, What's up?'_

'_Kiddo, We'll be heading over to grandma's this weekend are you up for that?'_

'_Yeah, sure. Please pick me up at 8ish, I'll ride the bus at 6.'_

'_I'll ask your dad. I have a surgery and I'm not sure what time I'll be out.'_

'_Derek! Would you be able to pick up Bella from the station on Saturday at 8?'_

'_Yeah. Ok.' Derek mumbled._

'_You heard that kiddo?'_

'_I guess? See you then Mom. Miss you. tell dad I miss him to. Bye love you guys.'_

* * *

_AN: So there's the first chapter. What's new. It's short. Sorry if it's rubbish. I'll try to be better. Please Review. Criticisms are ALWAYS Welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Grey's Anatomy is in no way mine. As much as I wish I did. It's free to dream right? I am just an avid fan of the show. So please don't sue._

And To the Rest of Our Lives

15 years post Moving On.

* * *

To Isabella the sound of her dad's voice mail wasn't new. In fact it was like an old record played over and over again.

_You have reached Derek Shepherd. I am sorry I couldn't take your call right now so please leave the message after the beep. Thanks._

'_Hey dad. It's Bella. I am here in the bus station already so you could pick me up now.. ok bye.'_

After 30 minutes her dad still didn't show, so she called her mom who was probably still in surgery.

_Hey you have reached Meredith Grey-Shepherd. I can't take your calls right now but I will return them as soon as I can. Thanks._

'_Mom, where's dad? I thought he was supposed to pick me up. Please remind him please. I am sitting on a bench reading. Thanks mom.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Meredith's surgery finished later than she hoped. So she checked her messages to know where her daughter is.

'_Mom, where's dad? I thought he was supposed to pick me up. Please remind him please. I am sitting on a bench reading. Thanks mom.'_

'_Hey mom, it's Bella. I asked Aunt Kathleen to pick me up instead. I waited for 2 hours already. We'll go straight to Grandma's. See you there. Bye.'_

She was furious Derek forgot to pick their daughter up. And made her wait for 2 hours.

So she paged her husband so she could scold him. This was her way of showing him that she was beyond mad. And the only way he could be excused is if he was saving the dying president from a gunshot wound in the head.

* * *

She paged and paged but no answer. His name was not on the surgical board.

'_Where is he!?!'_

' _Hey Dr. Grey-Shepherd, you looking for Dr. Shepherd?'_

' _Katherine, I told you its Meredith.'_

' _Fine, Meredith. I saw Dr. Shepherd heading to his office a while a go.'_

'_Thanks Katherine'_

'_Anytime.'_

He is so dead.

* * *

_AN: please read the next chapter before you stop reading please? I have the entire thing planned in my head. Reviews are always welcome. _


End file.
